Blossoming Love
by Tacendaa
Summary: Klaus' ritual has just ended, and he successfully killed all three women including Elena and her aunt. When Elena wakes up, she's relieved that Bonnie's spell worked. What she soon realizes is that it didn't work. Stephan must leaves town to lead Klaus from Mystic Falls, leaving Damon to help Elena with the struggles of becoming a vampire.


**Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction that I am actually publishing so I hope you enjoy it. It is of course a Delena story, which will be taking place after the ritual in the show where Klaus killed Elena, her aunt and the werewolf to complete his hybrid side. Although, instead of Bonnie making a spell to save Elena, she turns into a vampire. Also, Stefan is forced to leave town with Klaus to lead him away from Mystic Falls as he can't know Elena is alive. **

**Elena's POV**

I awoke, gasping for air. The lack of oxygen in my lungs left me choking, desperate for air. Finally, my lungs started to expand and the oxygen flowed through them once again. My heart was racing, too fast for me to keep count of. My head ached, a pain I have never experienced before. The deep struggle for hunger in my stomach was overwhelming.

I pulled myself into a sitting position, my head flinging from side to side inspecting my surroundings. With each turn of my neck my head pounded, like someone was taking a drill and drilling into my brain. After a few moments, I was able to configure my surroundings. I was in Stefan's room, under his satin blankets on his quite large bed. No one was around, and the room was left rather dark.

The clock in which was hung on the wall across from his bed was making a ridiculously loud clicking sound. With each tick, it got louder, and louder. The pain in my head also increased with each click. I grabbed hold of the nearest pillow, whipping it across the wall and at the clock. To my surprise, the clock fell to the ground shattering. Guess I threw the pillow to hard. Within an instant Stephan appeared in the doorway, his eyes ached with anguish.

"Stephan, I need an Advil, and something to eat. My head is killing me. Guess this is a side effect of being brought back from the dead" I mused.

From my obvious presence, I could tell Bonnie's spell worked and that I was brought back from the dead. Not many people can say they were drained of blood to the point of their death by a 1000 year old vampire and then brought back from the dead from her witch best friend. The fact that I was joking about this, showed how much it really messed with my head. Stephan's cold voice had disrupted my amused thoughts.

"Elena, I'm so sorry… We tried everything we could. I never wanted this to happen." He spoke with such, misery present in his voice, I didn't understand what he meant.

"Stephan what do you mean, I'm fine? Look I'm alive. Bonnie did it" The pain in my head increased now, as I began to rub my temples.

"Elena, I'm sorry. It didn't work." Stephan shook his head, looking down as I could see a tear pool in the corner of his eye. At this moment, my vision went cloudy. It was as if my mind was taking over my sight.

I was in my bedroom, getting ready for bed when Damon showed up. "Cute pj's" He smirked. "I'm tired Damon" I heard myself say. Wait, I heard myself speak? It was then that I realised I wasn't talking to Damon, I was witnessing something from the past, or the future?

The vision ended with Damon erasing my memory after telling me he loved me. I was brought back to reality, shaking my head with fear. I was remembering things I shouldn't remember. Things I was compelled to forget. It was impossible, unless…

I jumped up from the bed quickly, experiencing the most extreme and painful head rush I have ever had. Stephan placed his arm on my shoulder, trying to sooth me.

"It's not real, I'm dreaming. This can't be!" I started to holler. This couldn't be happening. When Stephan tried to grab hold of me, I pushed him. I pushed him with all my force, sending him crashing down into his dresser. I panicked, and ran out of his room, down the stairs where Damon caught me in his arms. I was unable to break free.

**Damon's POV**

Stephan's constant nagging was getting on my nerves. I get it, I did something he didn't approve of but there was no way in hell I was going to let Elena just die.

"You took away her decision Damon. She didn't want this!" Stephan nagged at me. I didn't care what he said, because if I didn't force my blood down her throat, she would be dead right now. Gone, forever. I couldn't let that happen.

"I saved her life Stephan, I think if anything you owe me a damn thank you. You can't always count on Bon Bon to save the day. I seen an opportunity, and I acted." I began to raise my voice. How dare he say I'm the bad guy. I just saved his girlfriend for crying out loud.

Stephan flew at me, before I had an opportunity to react. He sent us both flying, across the living room into the table. The glass shards pierced into my back, although the pain was very minimal. I immediately positioned myself into standing form before I lunged myself back at Stephan. Pinning him up against the brick wall by the fireplace, I held him there by his throat.

"Don't you dare try that again. Ever" I made sure to put lots of emphasis on the word 'ever'. It was just then when we heard something shatter upstairs. I released Stephan of his grip just before he disappeared up the stairs.

I brushed myself off, pulling the glass shards out of my skin and disposing of them. My wounds began to heal quickly thanks to my inhuman healing speed. It was just then I heard Elena's yelling from upstairs. Guess she was awake. I made my way over to the stairs, keeping the pace quite normal. Upon reaching the bottom, I heard someone running down them. I opened my arms, and gripped onto her tightly as she fought, and punched for me to let go as she cried hysterically. Now the fun begins.

**This chapter wasn't anything special, just an introductory to what the story and Elena's transition. Next chapter will be a lot better, I promise. Also I won't always put Elena and Damon's POV in the same chapter. I just felt it was necessary for this episode. If you guys have any ideas for the following chapters, please let me know. ****J**


End file.
